


A New Dawn

by Baguettes_On_Mars



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mentioned Those Who Slither In The Dark (Fire Emblem), Minor Violence, Novelization, POV Multiple, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguettes_On_Mars/pseuds/Baguettes_On_Mars
Summary: After a long hard-fought battle, Byleth and her students have finally ended the war. However, though the war may be over that does not mean their difficulties have come to an end. There are still threats to a young and relatively frail Fodlan, land disputes, upset nobles, etc. Underneath, there is also a more sinister threat that Byleth and her students must eradicate once and for all if they are to achieve their new dawn. Besides this, Byleth and her students must also come to terms with what peace means for them and their own newfound feelings for each other and the world around them.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Manuela Casagranda/Seteth, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	A New Dawn

Ch 1 - Morning Pleasantries 

Imperial Year 1187 (A few months after the war has ended)

If he was going to be completely honest with himself, Dimitri couldn’t believe that the war had actually ended, much less that he had married the woman of his dreams (his professor and literal goddess incarnate?). 

Truthfully, Dimitri knew that the war was going to end one day, one way or another, but what truly dumbfounded him was that he actually got to have this. Happiness, friends, peace, a new family. In his prison cell in Fhirdiad, Dimitri had not so much as dared to dream, dreams were a luxury he could not afford. Dimitri had long since realized that hope could either be one’s salvation, a beacon of light in the darkness, or one’s destruction, a silent killer that eroded all with time. There was a time when he scorned the idea of hope and of dreams for something better and yet here he was, with those very dreams becoming a reality. However, though Dimitri knew he wasn’t dreaming, his wife certainly was. 

Byleth was curled up around the covers of the bed, in the nook of his shoulder without a care in the world and Dimitri could not help but stare at his wife in awe. In the bask of the morning light, Byleth simply looked radiant. Her emerald hair seemed to glimmer and it was as if the universe itself had shaped her with the utmost care, leaving tendrils of its magnificence in its wake. If it wasn’t for her light snoring and her mouth nearly drooling he would’ve believed that Sothis herself had seated herself in his bed.He tried to contain the part of him that wanted to laugh at the display. Unfortunately, he was going to have to give his goddess a rude awakening. 

“Beloved? You have to wake up, you have a meeting with Seteth”, Dimitri tried to prod her gently. 

Byleth did not so much as stir, he would’ve thought that with her mercenary background Byleth would be a light sleeper, but as he had quickly learned, unlike himself Byleth could sleep through just about anything. Part of him felt bad, even though the war had ended the work seemed endless, land disputes were an everyday occurrence, rebels still seemed to pop up, the nobles were less than pleased at his efforts to unite Fodlan, and the Church needed their archbishop more than ever and no one seemed to be working harder than Byleth. All of their allies and friends, including himself, were pouring their sweat and blood into their collective dream but no one seemed to find themselves into the difficult position that Byleth did. It seemed that even now, she was supporting him and there was nothing he could do to ease her own burden. What a disappointment he was, not just as a king but as her husband. 

He tried stirring her and tried whispering once more into her ear, perhaps that would get some kind of response. 

“Byleth, please you must wake up otherwise Seteth is going to wreck everyone’s morning”, Dimitri laughed

“Ugh what about wrecking my morning?” Byleth grumbled. She then proceeded to cover her face with her sheets and turned herself even further into Dimitri. 

“I can’t say I’m not enjoying this, but Seteth said he wished to discuss the goddess’s teachings with you. If the archbishop isn’t going to attend who else will? Byleth please, don’t make me get you out of bed.”

The threat seemed to garner a response, as Byleth poked her head out of the sheets, only to glare at Dimitri.

“Why do I have to learn about the goddess when I am the goddess?”, Byleth groaned. 

“I’ve spent more time with her than anyone here and let me just say she wasn’t exactly the most poised flower in the garden and so technically I’m behaving exactly like she would’ve wanted me to!”

Dimitri didn’t know what to say to that, even her casual mentions of the goddess never ceased to amaze him, although Byleth never seemed to comment, either she didn’t notice or chose to ignore it. He and perhaps all of their allies forgot that as nonchalant as Byleth liked to act with them, she was something entirely different. He couldn’t also help but notice that as of late, Byleth was more animated than ever. She didn’t seem to hesitate to express her emotions or give anyone a piece of her mind, not that she ever minced her words even in the past. Byleth had always been on the blunt side of things, while he appreciated it sometimes even he realized that she could be a bit tactless. There was something different about her nowadays and yet she was still the same deep down, intelligent, focused, powerful, caring and yet calculated. 

“Please beloved this is the last time I am warning you do not make me get you off this bed.”

“Oh, is that a threat your majesty?” Byleth smirked. 

“Tell you what, perhaps I have been a bit difficult as of late, perhaps I deserve a punishment”, Byleth winked

“B-Byleth please.” Dimitri couldn’t help but notice the heat flaring up to the tips of his ears. As of late, Byleth had also taken to actively playing games with him. He knew that she was just trying to get a rise out of him to see what kind of face he would make, but even still Dimitri could not help but react. Sometimes, he tried to play her games but Dimitri knew he was outmatched, either she would make him falter or on the off hand that he actually managed to get the upper hand, he would just rile her up and he would be right where she wanted him to be. However, he wasn’t going to let this stand, even the professor had a weakness. 

“Wait Dimitri what are you doing?!” Byleth all but shrieked and then started uncontrollably giggling. Byleth was extremely ticklish and almost no one but he knew.

“Stop! Stop! I’ll get up, fine!” 

Reluctantly, Byleth actually managed to get up and Dimitri couldn’t help but gawk. Byleth still wore his shirt from last night and practically nothing else and he couldn’t help but think that this was a sight he could get used to. 

“Like what you see, your majesty? Maybe I should delay my meeting with Seteth, after all it is also important for the archbishop to maintain close ties with the King”, Byleth suggested all too innocently. Dimitri also could not help but notice that Byleth was only getting closer and closer to him. This woman was going to be the death of him. 

“I’d love to discuss Fodlan at length, if your majesty would allow it of course”, Byleth added with a sly smile. 

To say that Dimitri was tempted would be a severe understatement but he also knew that if he took Byleth’s offer now, they would both never leave this room and Byleth would once again irritate Seteth to no end and the last thing any of them needed was Seteth’s anger first thing in the morning. 

“I appreciate your offer, your grace, however you and I both know what you are trying to accomplish here and you also know that it is in your best interest to get ready right now.”

“None of you are any fun, besides has that old geezer ever considered in his infinite wisdom that perhaps what the goddess wants me to do is sleep peacefully with my beautiful husband? I’m honestly beginning to think none of you are as pious and devout as you claim to be!”

Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh out loud this time, as he watched Byleth get ready for her day, grumbling and muttering about how she couldn’t believe the audacity of some people. Goddess or not, her grace definitely was not a morning person, perhaps some things had not changed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody this is Baguettes! This is my first fic ever so I was a bit nervous about posting this but here goes nothing right? Anyways, this fic mostly centers around everyone's lives and efforts to make Fodlan better now that the war has ended. The main pairing here is Dimitri and Byleth but you will see everyone else and their lives as well. Basically, I made this fic for my own thirst fantasies and also to address some things that I felt the blue lions route did not (*cough* Those Who Slither in the Dark *cough*). Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and I will try to post as often and consistently as I can, but school may or may not be kicking my ass currently ;(   
> Also since I love Claude he'll get some mentions here even though this is centered around the blue-lions canon. Anyways I'm also thinking about writing a fic centered around the golden deers (Fear the Deer!), because Claude is one of my favorite lords in the series in case you guys could not tell lol.  
> Hope 2020 isn't being too rough to all of you but I hope y'all are safe and happy. See ya next update!


End file.
